


Spidey-Senses Are Never Wrong

by wOnderOus_wOrlds



Series: 2020 Monthly Oneshots [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hostage Situations, Identity Reveal, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wOnderOus_wOrlds/pseuds/wOnderOus_wOrlds
Summary: Peter theoretically knew that his Spidey-Senses were never wrong. But he usually got them in the moment, not a week or so before a field trip. As usual, he deals with them, but something’s got him unnerved.What could it be?Or, the classic field trip fic. There’s a week until the trip so there’s snippets from the previous days. Flash isn’t so bad in this one, he’s a bit considerate. And a wonderful identity reveal because of something.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Monthly Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755907
Comments: 8
Kudos: 578
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	Spidey-Senses Are Never Wrong

**Friday**

Peter Parker is Spider-Man, not many know that. But he’s pretty sure the universe does. So why, just _why_ did he have to take a field trip to Stark Industries?

That’s all he thought as Mr. Harrington passed out the permission slips. “Make sure to turn these in by next week,” He handed the slip to a student, “We’ll be staying for the day, so make sure you bring food or money for lunch too.”

The class replied in various ways of ‘yes’ as the bell rang. Mr. Harrington dismissed them and away they went. Peter frowned at the permission slip in his hands, unknowingly missing the nasty smirk Flash gave him.

“Scared about the internship, Penis?”

_Yes,_ yes Peter was. Because one, his internship wasn’t normal, and two, that’s also where he goes for his ‘Spider-Manning’. Peter had turned down the offer to become an Avenger, but it’s not like he doesn’t know them. He’s Tony Stark’s _personal_ intern. Peter Parker — _not Spider-Man, but Peter Parker_ — is acquainted with the Avengers.

He wouldn’t have to worry about the Avengers. Even if he’s on the trip, they’re less than thrilled to meet new high schoolers. Nonetheless, Peter can pray that nothing will be revealed on this trip, because they’ll all be safe, right? This wasn’t Washington or Homecoming. _Everything was going to be fine._

Ned smiled at him as they walked through the halls to their lockers, “We’re going to Stark Industries, Peter! What if we meet the Avengers?”

Peter shook his head, “We won’t. They’re not fond of... _Highschoolers_ _.”_

Ned didn’t seem to listen to Peter as he kept rambling, “What tech will they show u—”

“I have to go before Happy gets mad,” Peter felt bad for cutting off his friend, “I’ll see you Monday, Ned.”

“Bye, Peter.”

Of course, Peter was already speeding towards Happy’s car so he didn’t quite catch that. “Hi, Happy.”

Happy glanced up at him, “Get in the car, kid. Boss is waiting for you.”

“Y-yeah,” Peter quickly sat down putting his seatbelt on and book bag next to him. The silence wasn’t exactly awkward since Peter was used to it, but he’d rather someone talk, although Happy’s not a very talkative guy.

Peter stays quiet throughout the whole trip, and once they make it there, Happy informs him, “Boss is in his lab, he asked you to meet him there.”

“Thank you, Happy,” Peter said before disappearing into the building. He went down the route he remembered by heart, leading straight to Tony’s lab. Peter entered the lab, “Mr. Stark?”

“You sure took long, kid,” Tony says as he stops twinking something, “How was your day?”

“Oh, it was fine,” Peter replied as he put his bookbag down on a stool, “Nothing interesting happened. What are you working on Mr. Stark?”

“What do you know about Artificial Intelligence?”

Peter glanced towards the ceiling at that, “Well... It’s Karen and F.R.I.D.A.Y. It’s a computer that imitates a human’s actions?”

Tony nodded, “That’s about accurate. How would you feel to make one, Underoos?”

_“Me?”_ Peter asked, “Make an A.I?”

Tony merely nodded. The corner of his mouth slightly tilting up in amusement, “You can do it. It just takes a lot of coding.”

_“A lot of coding,”_ Peter repeated, “I guess I can try—”

His mentor’s face brightens up a bit at the new project, and they continue planning it.

* * *

* * *

**Saturday**

“You’re building an A.I with _Tony Stark?!_ ” Ned exclaimed, “That’s so cool!”

Peter nodded as he grinned, “I know right! It was a weird idea for me— although Mr. Stark builds A.I’s all the time, I haven’t tried—”

“But now you can!” Ned cut in, “What are you going to name it or use it for?”

That last question sent Peter thinking, _what am I going to use it for?_ The use really mattered, since it basically implied what protocols were going into it. For example, Karen is for his Spidey-Suit, so he has the ‘Baby Monitor’ protocol that monitors his vitals, in case something happens. Peter frowned, “I don’t know what I’m going to use it for, Ned.”

“Ask Mr. Stark,” Ned said, “Surely he can’t have you building an A.I for no reason.”

“I’ll do that next time I see him, or text him later,” Peter said.

Ned looked at him, “Did you let May sign the permission slip?”

Oh. He had forgotten all about it. “I’ll remember to.”

Peter pretended not to hear the ‘yeah, sure’ under Ned’s breath.

* * *

* * *

**Sunday**

“May, can you sign this permission slip?” Peter asked. He decided that yes, he was going to go. Even if he was an intern, he spent all his time cooped up in the lab with Tony. Although he does follow Tony around sometimes to see how things are going, meet new people, and maybe help them, he’s never around for long. Stark Industries was pretty interesting and Peter was sure he hasn’t seen half of it.

May took the permission slip, her eyes skimmed it. She then smiled, “What even is your life, Pete?”

Peter shrugged, “Anyway, I think it’ll be interesting. I‘m not out of the lab a lot since I’m usually with Mr. Stark...”

May signed it with no issue.

* * *

* * *

**Monday**

Peter woke up and he was already having a bad day. He had patrolled yesterday and actually made an effort to follow his curfew since he had a test today. But he woke up and the lights seemed too bright, along with the city being too loud. His head was pounding. He doesn’t use medication because of his metabolism. It barely offers any relief. Nonetheless, Peter forced himself awake, trudging through the morning.

It was during class that he felt that familiar tingle. The tingle of his Spidey-Sense. Peter wouldn’t admit it aloud but his Spidey-Senses low-key scared him. Yes, they were useful, being able to sense danger from a mile away but, when they activated, he couldn’t help but feel panicked. Peter looked up from his paper and around the classroom. He carefully kept his eyes away from the lights and windows though —he couldn’t handle those again just yet— There wasn’t anything that could _directly_ activate his Spidey-Senses.

He sighed as he looked down at the paper again. Instead of feeling relieved, he was left feeling unnerved.

During lunch, his Spidey-Senses had altered. Now it’s a dull, continuous noise at the back of his mind that he can’t seem to ignore.

MJ raised a brow at Peter’s jitteriness, “Hey, nerd, what’s wrong with you?”

Peter knows that MJ knows about Spider-Man, and that’s fine with him. He told Ned about it, so once again, totally fine. He didn’t tell them exactly what his powers are or what that entails, but it was pretty close.

“Is it a bad day?” Ned asked. By bad day, all three knew that meant Peter being overwhelmed by his senses. It often happened constantly, at least once a month. Peter could deal with it, he’s been dealing with it for a while.

He shook his head at the question, but that sent his vision swirling and spinning as he immediately regretted it. Peter didn’t know what was wrong. His head was throbbing and his Spidey-Senses drumming. Once again, he looked around, “I feel like there’s something _wrong.”_

“What’cha lookin’ at, _Penis_?” A rather nasty comment came from Flash.

This was the last thing Peter needed at this moment. He let out an exasperated sigh, “Leave me alone, Flash.”

And amazingly, Flash surprisingly does.

* * *

* * *

**Tuesday**

“Your permission slips must be handed in by tomorrow,” Mr. Harrington says, collecting permission slips from those who have it (including Peter). “I hope to see everyone there. This isn’t mandatory, but it’s a chance to see one of the best STEAM companies in the US right now.”

(“It’s the best, kid,” Tony argued, “We’re surely not going to be beaten by some Google or Apple, _we’re better.”)_

Peter let out a small smile at that.

“What’s got you so happy, Puny Parker? Are you ready to be exposed? Accepting your fate?”

Peter was tired. He didn’t feel like dealing with Flash today, or any day of the week actually. Luckily, yesterday, Flash left him alone, and today, he wasn’t being as mean, but Peter just wants to be left alone.

Of course, his Parker luck makes this impossible.

Today was an ‘intern’ day. Peter would intern at the tower on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays, and today was Tuesday. Peter felt happy at the fact that he was making his own A.I. Tony had explained that it was for a gift he’d be giving Peter.

Peter protested against the gift but was going to get it anyway. He had no idea what the gift was though or why it needed an A.I, but nonetheless, he was enjoying the project.

Tony had given him a chance to inspect F.R.I.D.A.Y’s and Karen’s code to see the basics. He noticed that both were different (Thus F.R.I.D.A.Y and Karen’s “personalities”) but they were also very similar. Peter compared it all to DNA since essentially, it was the DNA for the A.Is anyway.

His Spidey-Senses have gotten a bit better since yesterday and patrol, but nothing would stop the unforgettable feeling of _being watched_ _._ But _who_ was watching him and _why_? Peter decided to count this as a false alarm, — _but_ , a part of him whispered, _your Spidey-Senses have never been wrong_ — because who would watch Peter Parker?

Peter Parker was a normal fifteen-year-old.

Peter was once again driven to his destination by Happy. Once in the lab, he greeted Tony, “Hello, Mr. Stark.” His Spidey-Senses acted up again, causing him to look around the area.

“You okay, kid?” Tony asked, “You’re a bit—”

“Off?” Peter suggested, “That’s what my Spidey-Senses are right now. They've been going off since yesterday.”

Tony sighed, “That’s concerning. What do you think is happening?”

“It feels like I’m being watched.”

“Someone’s watching you?”

“Maybe. . .”

“You might want to lay low for a bit then,” Tony said. “Just in case.” He walked over to the other side of the room and picked something up, “While you’re with me, you’re safe.”

Peter smiled, “I know.”

“Want to work on the Widow Bites?”

Peter’s smile got wider.

* * *

* * *

**Wednesday**

Everyone handed in their permission slips which had Mr. Harrington happy. He announced that the field trip would be on Friday, which was fine with Peter. Though he considered it a waste of energy to come back to school from Stark Industries, just to go back, he didn’t want to give Happy that trouble.

Overall, weirdly enough, the day went without hitch.

* * *

* * *

**Thursday**

It was Thursday, Peter was getting restless. He didn’t go on patrol yesterday per Tony’s request of ‘lay down until your Spidey-Senses calm down a bit’ which frankly hasn’t happened and was really starting to freak Peter out

He had three tests today, so that was great. Flash wouldn’t stop annoying him, which Peter considered was fine. Flash hadn’t been hounding him that much this week. Of course, Peter would never complain about not getting bullied, since he’d rather not be but it was nice to have Flash be considerate for once in his darn life.

Everything was fine. He went to Tony’s and worked on the A.I, along with tweaking his web-shooters and suit a bit. Peter relaxed, maybe his Spidey-Senses might be wrong this time.

* * *

* * *

**Friday**

Peter regretted thinking that. He had gotten mugged on his way to school and missed the bus which caused him to take public transport over to Stark Industries. Everyone had already scanned and were on the other side.

“Peter, you’re late, this is unacceptable,” Mr. Harrington frowned.

Peter quickly took out his badge and scanned it.

_“Peter Parker_ _. Intern. Welcome back, Peter.”_

“Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Peter quickly replied before turning to his teacher, “I can explain—”

His teacher sighed, “We have a tour to get to. At lunch, Peter.”

Their tour guide was named Melissa, and she said a quick summary of their history, “Star Industries was founded by Howard Stark. . .” They went on the tour, first to the Legal part, then to the R&B labs where they had a challenge. Somehow, Tony had taken time out of his oh-so-busy day to visit highschoolers.

There were scraps here and there for the students to use. Melissa smiled, “So the challenge is to see how fast you can build and design a working robot.”

“And the judge of it is going to be me,” Tony said, “Get working, kids. You have an hour.”

His classmates were enthusiastic. And Peter even felt his mood brightening (Although he tends to do that when near Mr. Stark). Then Flash asked, “Do you hire highschool interns?”

“Stark Industries doesn’t,” Tony replied.

Peter felt some of his classmates sneak glances in his direction.

“But, if I see someone worth it, then yes I do,” Tony continued, “But my personal interns may not have any direct connection to the company.”

Peter felt himself relaxing. Yeah, he was Mr. Stark’s intern, not Stark Industries. Stark Industries was under Pepper Potts, Peter was under Tony Stark. (Although he wouldn’t mind working under Pepper. She’s nice, even if a bit scary).

But then his Spidey-Sense was back, causing to stiffen almost immediately. He couldn’t understand why. He was perfectly safe here so wh—

“What are we going to do?” Ned asked, “We should work together to build a good robot!”

MJ, surprisingly, agreed with that.

“What should we make the robot do?” Peter asked, “Any ideas?”

“It can be a coffee getter,” Ned suggested, “We can make something like that.”

“With these scraps?” MJ questioned, “It’ll have to be small.”

“But it should still sustain the weight of coffee,” Peter said, “Maybe if we use something to reinforce it. . .”

* * *

In the end, no one had won. Time all ran out as they forgot that they were even timed.

“Whoops,” Peter muttered.

“Lunchtime!” Mr. Harrington exclaimed, “We need to get to the food court!”

Lunchtime passed by uneventfully. Flash was pretty quiet about things, and it made Peter somewhat grateful. He explained to Mr. Harrington why he was late and was let off this time. Soon, it was the end of the tour.

Peter had lots of fun.

On the bus, Flash decided to ask, “Hey, Peter, how did you get the internship?”

Everyone’s eyes were suddenly on Peter. Peter stuttered out a reply at the sudden attention, “T-there was t-this video of me on Youtube, I was trying to imitate Spider-Man’s web-shooters. . .”

Ned hid his laugh at the irony of that statement. All the attention was off Peter though, and Peter was grateful for that.

He was on the bus chatting up with Ned until his Spidey-Sense blared to life.

_**Bang, bang, bang!!** _

The bus abruptly pulled to a stop and the door opened. The bus driver had been shot, but that only had Peter wondering, _who opened the door?_

But in reality, they had broken in.

“Everyone up! Hands where we can see ‘em!”

And for the first time in a long time, Peter felt fear. He was here as Peter, not Spider-Man. Spider-Man can save everyone, Peter can’t.

“If any of you guys call the police, your teacher gets shot,” A guy said as another one grabbed onto Mr. Harrington, “Capiche?”

The kids were too stunned to answer.

A slap resonated through the bus. Peter felt burning hot anger pile in his stomach because _the villain had just slapped Mr. Harrington._

Peter made eye contact with Ned and Michelle, then proceeded to make a stupid decision.

* * *

Ned made eye contact with Peter and immediately knew what Peter was going to do. His hands were balled into fists at his side, knuckles white. He knows Peter is Spider-Man, that he regularly does this, but Ned doesn’t know if he can stand it being done in front of him.

Peter steps forward and makes a familiar hand sign. A small _thwip_ is heard and suddenly the gun was webbed.

“You brat—!”

Ned watched as Peter disarmed them, then proceeded to web them to different things. Peter had told Ned that he was training with the Avengers lately on defense, Ned sees that it really paid off.

Once they were webbed up and disarmed, Peter walked up to Mr.Harrington, “Um, are you okay, mister?”

Ned felt satisfaction as his classmates gaped like fishes. But then a realization fell on him, “You guys can’t tell anyone about this!”

Peter nodded in agreement, “ _please,_ please don’t tell anyone.” He dialed someone on his phone.

The whole class was silent as it rang. The phone was put on speaker by Peter. “Kid?”

“Mr. Stark...” Peter said, “There was an attack on our bus.”

“Does that mean-”

They saw how Peter tensed before saying, _“Yes.”_

* * *

_Flash couldn’t believe his eyes._ Peter Parker dealt with the ‘villains’. He dealt with them as if he does it every day and judging from the webs on the floor, Peter _does._

Flash saw Mr. Harrington’s face dawn with realization. 

Peter turned to them, “Please, please don’t tell.”

The class was dead silent until Betty spoke up, “We won’t tell as long as you answer questions.”

Peter readily agreed.

* * *

They weren’t injured, well other than Peter. Peter had a few fading bruises but he sees why Tony brought Dr. Cho just in case.

His classmates were checked over carefully, and their parents called.

 _Eventually,_ everyone went home, although they had to sign NDAs, they were treated in the medical bay of Stark Industries.

“Underoos, you okay?” Tony asked Peter.

Peter nervously fiddled with his hands, “yeah. . . it’s just weird now, I guess. . .”

“How did you feel about it? Telling them?”

“It wasn’t my choice, but I couldn’t let them get hurt.” Peter said, “In actuality, I think I should’ve done something sooner.”

“No one was injured, Pete,” Tony reminded him, “What could you have done?”

Peter sighed, “I don’t know. . . I don’t know why, but I also feel relieved.”

“You don’t have to hide it around them.”

Peter nodded, “But even if I’m Spider-Man, I’m still Peter Parker. I want to be normal a bit more.”

Tony somewhat understood that, even if he wasn’t that normal before, “Still, you did well, Underoos.”

Tony had a soft smile on his lips as he ruffled Peter’s hair, “You really are a hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! This was my first fanfic in the Spiderman Universe, sorry if it's kind of short.. Thank you for reading!


End file.
